


steve II

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kid Peter Parker, Men Crying, Parent Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Peter burns his legs while cooking.Steve wants to take off his pants to pour cold water over them.Peter gets scared about it and finally confesses something to his pops.





	steve II

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different to what I usually wrote, so expect the worst! 
> 
> Warnings in the tags.

Steve and Peter loved cooking together. Whenever they were at home alone, they would find a hard-to-do recipe online and challenge themselves. 

That was no different on that day. Tony was out of town for a SI meeting, the other Avengers were either at home or on a mission and everyone else in the tower was busy enough so that the two weren’t disturbed by anyone. 

Steve had just set up a pot of water on the stove and then started to gather the rest of the ingredients needed. 

Peter was clinging to his back, because he’d just got a piggy back ride from the gym to the kitchen, and hadn’t wanted to be put down. 

So that’s what they were at. Steve had set up some music Tony had showed him and was dancing around the kitchen with the light-weight kid swinging around too and getting things ready.

“Hey Pete, I’ll run to the bathroom real quick, could you set the table and if the water’s boiling before I’m here, you can throw in the spaghetti already.” Steve set his son down on the floor again and left the common room. 

Albeit Peter was only 10 years old, doing simple tasks such as boiling pasta was something they could assign him to do. 

The boy set the table for him and his pops rather quickly, being used to make it look fancy by now. Once he was done, he noticed the sound of the water boiling in the pot on the stove, and went back to the kitchen.

Peter was a short kid, and he couldn’t see inside the pot while standing in front of the stove. So just to make sure the water was really boiling, he took the handle in his hand and pulled the pot closer to the edge of the counter, standing on his tip toes to get a better look. 

The next thing happened within a split second. Steve had returned from the bathroom, and upon seeing Peter in that position exclaimed: “Watch out.” Peter turned just then, wondering what his pops was talking about and moving the pan a bit too close to the edge, spilling the boiling water over his lower stomach and legs. 

He was so in shock that he didn’t know what to do, and looked over at his pops, who kept a straight face so not to freak his child out, and rushed over. “It’s okay Peter, we’re going to put cold water on this and you’ll be fine.” Steve knew that if he’d freak out right now, Peter would freak out too, and it would all turn into a mess. So he just rushed over, picked his son up by the arm pits and literally carried him bridal style as to not touch any of the burned area. 

“It hurts pops.” Peter’s pants were soaked, as well as his shirt a little. 

“I know Peter, it’s okay.” They entered the bathroom where Steve set his son down in the bathtub. By now, his eyes were glossy, but Steve just started the water stream with cold water. It had only been about 30 seconds since Peter had burned his legs but it felt like much longer. 

Steve grabbed the hem of Peter’s shirt and pulled it over his son’s head. Then, he moved on to unbuckle the boy’s belt, and was startled by an ear piercing shriek and a kick flying his way. 

“P… Peter, what’s wrong? Do you want to take of your pants?” Steve was in shock, unable to react any differently. 

The boy nodded, unbuckling his own belt with now shaking hands and after taking off his pants, sat down in the tub when Steve finally poured cold water over the red skin on his legs. 

Finally, Peter started to cry. His hands were still trembling, and he looked at pops with big eyes, flinching at every movement he made that came close to his crotch whatsoever. 

Steve ignored that for the moment, cooled Peter’s skin for ten minutes and then found some cooling cream Bruce had invented that could do wonders. 

“I’ll get you a fresh pair of underpants and a sweatshirt, okay? Just stay here.” 

Peter had stopped crying fast, which Steve thought was crazy. It must’ve hurt extremely to have boiling water all over one’s thighs and stomach. 

He returned to Peter sitting on the toilet in the exact same position he’d left him. “There you go,” he handed his son NASA Underoos and an Iron Man hoodie and waited for him to change into that, but Peter would bulge. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Peter shrugged his shoulders in response. Steve had sort of put together that Peter didn’t want him to see him naked, he just couldn’t explain it to himself. Peter had loved to run around naked ever since they’d adopted him. Sometimes, he still liked to go swimming naked when they were on one of Tony’s private islands. 

“Why didn’t you want me to open your belt?” Peer was still staring ahead. Steve had kneeled down in front of him so he was now looking into pops’ eyes. 

“I thought you would…” He trailed off, hoping that Steve would catch on. 

Steve’s heart sunk in his chest. “Peter… Is there anything you have to tell me?” 

Peter sucked in a breath and nodded, eyes all glossy. “I had a substitute teacher last month.”

Steve nodded. “I remember.”  
“One day, after class, he kept me back. And he… he showed me a magazine with all naked people pops.” 

Steve took Peter’s hand into his, kissing it softly all the while blinking back tears because Peter was so innocent, so pure and he knew exactly what was coming. 

“And he said we should try what the people on the pictures did.” 

And then it just spluttered out of him. Words along with tears and snot and sobs. Peter told his pops how Mr. Westcott had opened his belt, and that he’d been too scared to react to it. And once the man had touched his penis and started rubbing it, it had finally occurred to Peter in what kind of a situation he was. And Steve was really proud about what his son said then. He had used the self-defense they had taught him, and kicked first the teacher’s crotch and then the side of his knee, grabbed his stuff and run out of the classroom. Mr. Westcott had never showed up at the school again. 

“Daddy?” Peter said as he looked at his pops, whose cheeks were lined with tear streaks. 

“Oh Peter. I’m so sorry you were in this situation,” Steve said and opened his arms for Peter to climb into them, and the boy gladly did. 

He himself had stopped crying, because actually, it had only been a minor traumatic experience and rather showed him that he would be able to defend himself against a grown man. This was of course not to be underestimated, but Peter was fine for now. 

Steve made sure to explain so him that Mr. Westcott was a sick man, that Steve’s aim had been to get water on the burns, and that whenever anything of that sort happened again, to him or to a friend of his, he could come and talk to one of the Avengers, or whomever he felt comfortable talking about with. And then he set a mental note to impose a plan in which self-defense would be taught in gym class, and picked up again every year. That would be great content for his Captain America Fitness Challenge. 

Peter wiped at his father’s eyes, and hugged him close. “I’m okay, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was an important one to bring up. It's actually a scene from my childhood, I slapped my mom's hand away when I burned myself and she wanted to take off my pants. 
> 
> If anything like this happens to any of you, please seek for help! 
> 
> If any of you have any further prompts, don't hesitate to post them. I'll usually do them within a few days.


End file.
